Super Seth the rise of Chrono's!
Super Seth returns in the second episode of the Super Seth saga introducing the new vile villainous monster Chrono's, a venom like creature. for our last exciting adventure click here for our next exciting adventure click here Characters Super Seth / Seth Mary/Chrono's Chapter one: a laboratory project Seth had graduated too Harvard with his Friend Mary, together they became lab partners, Seth also helped with the school bully there, a jerk named Thomas crane he had been bullying for two months now but that all changed after Seth taught him a lesson. Being a superhero Seth was busy but did his assignments most of the time, his science project was due so he trudged out one day hoping to find one, then he came across a meteor, examining it he saw it had a strange black thing on it, he scooped it into the glass and took the meteor and jogged home. He put the meteor away to use as his science fair project, and the goop too use as his science project he joined with his lab partner the next day too examine it then he gave a report on it, the teacher was amused and asked Seth and Mary to do a special project. Mary used it too extract some DNA and too put human DNA into it, Seth put in a few brain cells then they quit, but Seth forgot to log out of the computer that night, then at midnight it crept out from the glass, then squirmed to the computer, it typed a few keys then a download button began. It crept too an exhaust port and in seconds it knew everything about everything, and it was 100% smart, then it crept back to the jar as the security guard passed, then it stopped until morning, then the coming dawn Mary gave it a sample of her blood, then it turned red for a moment. "Hey, sorry im late" Seth said entering, "hows it going there?" he asked, "its going fine, I could use a hand" she replied, Seth sat down and they worked until there first class then they left, then the experiment crawled out, and then it went into a vent and into the sewers. Then it floated down to Mary's old house, and crawled into her old room, then sat there and did not do a thing, back at Harvard Mary was hugging Seth goodbye as she drove off to her house for thanksgiving, Seth sat there waving then went to his dorm and slept the night away. Mary arrived home hugging her parents, then she put her bag in her room and went downstairs to eat, then the creature crept out and hid in her back pack, and soon she was driving home, then it leaped in her eyes and the car swerved then ran head long into another car a crash took place then everything lay still. Then Super Seth flew in, he ran to one car and picked it up and carried the survivors out, then he went back for the second, and found her back pack, his friends back pack, but where was she? she had dissapeered and vanished somehow, he screamed 'no' so long his throat hurt. Then he flew away after helping the good people, then he flew too a building and cried and cried, he had lost another friend that was dear to him, one friend who was gone, but he did not notice the green pair of eyes looking at him from across the building. Chapter two: monster Mary stumbled down the street her eyes green, she remembered it, how it grabbed her and took control it saved her though it was warping her mind, but the strange thing was but her science project, it had learned human speech, and had a mind of its own It was driving her insane, at night she lay there under a bridge shaking and twisting in madness then she would scream once, and whimper and cry, this thing was forcing her too do things she wouldn't do, her face turned pale and she was afraid all the time, til they came back to Harvard. There she went into the lab and began the process, by forming a new life form, the process was to gruesome to tell, then it rose up too its full height and ingulfed her, she became what people see in comics or movies, she turned it into a symbiote like being. Half human half alien, she became Chrono's the symbiotic monster, then it ran through the school teens jumped out of the way and one fool got killed during the stampeded, then he arrived and with a flash stabbed the thing, it yelped and ran out the door. Then as he flew out it grabbed him and flung him about making him drop the sword, then it screamed a unearthly scream so loud it shattered his ears he broke lose then punched it, resolting in getting his arm stuck inside, then it flung him so hard he landed in a mud puddle. Then it ran up the side of the building and disapeered, He got up stretched then stumbled back to the dorm, he lay there half his costume on the floor, then he awoke and went to the lab to see his project gone, he put two and two together and remembered! He flew out the window into the city forgetting his class's and just remembering what he had to do, he flew until he could no more then he flew back and redid some quizs and made up schoolwork time, meanwhile Chrono's was hatching a plan, an evil plan too. Chapter three: psycho The people walked home or to work during the rush hour, no one noticed a third gargoyle on one building, one that was black as midnight, and had green eyes and looked like a black devil man, but was not, for it was Chrono's It looked at the people helpless, it had hatched a plan to destroy the human race, and begin a new one a race of monsters like himself, then with a leap he crashed onto the street smashing a car in two. Then he ran through the streets grabbing mechanical parts to use, then when a cop tried to shoot at it, he just devoured him hole, he tore through police men killing each one screaming and roaring, then he crept away with his parts. It went past the city towards the slums and beyond to the mountains then it set its cargo down and hacked away at the rock, for four days he drilled a tunnel and built a gruesome lair, but alas it did. It then started stealing stuff from famous laboratorys, including the one at Harvard Where Super Seth was knocked into a stage of comatose for an hour being buried, it got away then made a platform and started building a cannon. He made the biggest cannon ever, then it went into its laboratory and slid off his captive, the poor girl Mary lay there covered in black slim and her dress torn, and her head bleeding, she cowered as the symbiote made one potion. Then it slugged it down and drank it, and it mutated into the creature he was when he possessed the poor girl, then it cackled too itself and chained the poor girl to a stake then it walked away growling and cackling. Then it roared so loud the heavens rumbled, then it started mixing potions, and began the process of turning the human race into crazed mindless beast's like himself. Chapter 4: The end of humanity Super Seth flew over the city scanning for the creature, he flew night and day and stayed in his dorm because of the flu which he faked, then he landed in a valley and saw the mountain of Chrono's, he then name it mount. Chron. Chrono's was making the final touch on his symbiote army, and two robot symbiote Guards, when super Seth started cutting through the iron door, then he strolled in, "Raaar...Quick robot symbiotes, destroy him, He said taking the potion up to his missile. Super Seth hacked his way through the gaurds, but they kept coming, he had to find a weakness, then leaving the robots they clenched themselves to his body, and started oozing up his body covering him, he fought and struggled. Chrono's loaded the cannon and a five minute countdown began, Super Seth struggled and screamed, Mary screamed too for the countdown was counting down to 3:00 minutes, Super Seth struggled over to the electric wiring and got a shock, the symbiotes bounced off. He then realized the weakness of Chrono's he flew upwards as Mary watched the clock go down to 30 seconds, he leaped up and stabbed Chrono's with electric wiring, it fell over and struggled and fought. Super Seth moved too turn the timer off, then Chrono's grabbed him and flung him against the wall, Super Seth used his sword too hack tenticles off and off, then the countdown reached 10 seconds, Super Seth got pinnedhis sword taken away. Super Seth struggled as the timer hit nine seconds, he squirmed and was ingulfed in the symbiote, 5 seconds ticked away as chrono's smiled, 5...4...3...2...1...BLAM! The missile flew through the air landing in the ocean, then the water turned black and Symbiotes crawled out and took control of the city, humanity was about to become extinct! chapter five: Doomsday The earth turned black and barren and evil, Super Seth stared sadly, Chrono's laughed, "NOW YOU AND HER ARE THE LAST HUMANS OF THE WORLD!!" he yelled laughing, "now I can rule them all, as the supreme Chrono's! and you have failed...". Leaving our hero, our evil corrupter headed to the second chamber downstairs, chuckling and laughing and opened the port showing the chao's gems, then he climbed into the hatch and began the process of ultra Chrono's the machine hummed and Chrono's dissolved into a pipe the machine was in full process. nothing could save humanity now, for doomsday had come, Super Seth stared at the terror, then ran downstairs to Untie Mary, He hugged her and she hugged him, then looked out at the world and sat down, an wept bitterly, Mary stared outside crying loudly. Then a robot shoved her out the window and she fell into the blackness, He grabbed to late then screamed why so loud the mountain caved in, then he arose a giant black serpant with green eyes, and Mary was the brain, out of the pit he came, Ultra Chrono's! He roared with laughter at Super Seth and yelled, "you have failed hero! you are the last human, and the last too DIE!" he roared and then a tentacle grabbed him he was knocked into the mountain uncoincess, Chrono's left him chuckling, the chaos gems lying on the floor drained of there power. Super Seth regained consciousness near them, he walked but stumbled next to them, he lay there a wound in his side was bleeding, he closed his eyes with a tear, the Seven chaos gems all drained of power then suddenly got there power back. Then they surrounded him and spun in a circle his side healed and his costume turned gold and he became more powerful than before, he stood and turned to his opponent, a showdown was about to begin in the next chapter! Chapter six: Ultra Chrono's Ultra Chrono's roared and his subjects bowed to him, then a golden burst hit him, he roared louder and turned to his enemy, he then moved forward with tentacles slashing and beating at him, his sword flew to his arms and he slashed away flying through the air. He stabbed and dodged attacks Chrono's roared his anger then with a burst Chrono's was blown halfway into oblivion, he recovered and attacked blasting energy at him, but to no avail Super Seth spun attacked right into his neck, then flew up to the brain. There he stabbed and hacked away at the symbiotic monsters there, then he sliced open and freed Mary, Chrono's screamed then she sank down inside him just as he exploded leaving goop everywhere, then he flew up into the air, and a golden burst went from him. It swept over the town and earth covering it, then one final explosion occurred and the symbiotes dissipated Super Seth then fell to earth crash landing in the water and recovering on shore, he spat out water and went too search for Mary. But one symbiote survived, that was Chrono's he hid all day and night using Mary as his host, she was driven insane again each night her black hair waving in the wind, then soon enough they were found by the police and the search was on for the Beast Chrono's. Chapter seven: Search Chrono's had wanted posters up in no time, he was sough from America too London too paris, all over the world he was searched for, but he took refuge in a basement of a new apartment building cursing and spitting his disapprovel he went out to feast at night on human flesh. Super Seth spoke with the president to ask if he had seen or heard rumors, but each trail was false, but then a copper found him and called in back up and soon, soon the entire city was waiting for Super Seth, but the cops could not stand alone. Cops died from the monsters rampage, then the chief of police had an idea and ordered a special screen be made, it had a cursive S on it and like batman Super Seth got his own signal, for this one story the chief of police used it too signal our hero. He was studying when the light arose, It crossed his window then he flew to save the day, he flew fast and landed on the ground as cars were thrown at him he dodged one sliced two in half and was flattened by three, he leaped onto the building as chrono's ran off. The chase was on and around the city they went fighting and running away/after each other soon they were back at the building they started at and a battle began. Chapter Eight: the final battle They stood staring at each other on top of the building for what seemed like hours, spotlights caught there shadows and they stared, "Realize my friend and ill let you live!" Super Seth said staring madfully, "You...don't underssssstand! we need a hosssst to ssssurvive!" Chrono's said evily. "then you have chosen your fate" Super Seth sad drawing his sword and then Chrono's attacked with his sharp tentacles Super Seth hurtled downward into a pillar knocking the supports loose, Chrono's stabbed at him again and leaped on him. His knashing teeth almost cute his nose off but Super Seth was quick and kicked Chrono's into a wall, tentacles grabbed him and he was tossed about like a rag doll he was flattened onto the earth crumpled and uncoincess, Chrono's smiled his approval. Then Super Seth tossed him into another wall, and the battle recommenced, Super Seth hacked off tentacles as chrono's walked backwards to avoid attacks, then he ran into an electric switch and got shocked and as he did Mary's face was seen then it drew back to the symbiote. Then Super Seth pulled another wire and stabbed it into chrono's chest, he screamed his disaprovel he struggled and began too shake, he rocked back and forth on the edge of the platform, his chest exploded the symbiotic mad man fell downwards breaking his fall, then the black goop dissipated and left behind a teenage girl in her early 20's and he leaped down to check on her. Chapter nine: the aftermath Super Seth flew down picked Mary up and flew to the rooftops he got water and put it into her throat he coaxed her to wake up, then five minutes later she opened an eye and said weakly, "s-Seth...." She looked up and Super Seth replied with the best answer "yes?". She looked at him, then touching her cheek Super Seth gave her a kiss, a passionate one and then for the next hour they spent hugging and kissing, "why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked smiling, "Secret identity, only you know and me too" Super Seth replied. "But why not tell the world?" She asked him, "then you and I would both be in danger" He replied, "oh...then ill keep your secret, for ever and ever!" She replied, "can you keep another one?" He asked, "what?" she asked staring puzzled. "My secret is...I have a girl in my life who is wonderful, a living party under my nose, and i'd like to ask that girl to be my girlfriend, if she wants it" he replied, "do you think she does Mary?". "More than anything in the world!" she said hugging him, meanwhile though in the sewers the crumbled body of Chrono's floated out to sea coming back for a sequal, and in another dimension a certain villain watched her next servant dragging himself on the beach. "Your majesty, the Bryan creature isssss almost dead, shall we collect him?" A devil men asked Magica de spell, super Seth's old girlfriend from highschool, "Not yet, not until he is thirsty for REVENGE!" Magica said and then began laughing maniacally. sneak peak this is the sneak peak of 'super Seth: the darkness lord' a special sneak peak at chapter one! don't miss out! sneak peak Bryan king wandered the beach grunting and eating berries, the dark matter inside of him was driving him insane, he could not take it, he collapsed and died on the beach panting, then a change came. his body shaped back to a man, but turned gray and his eyes flashed red, then a demon possessed this one soul, and he became a dark lord, a monster too people, he became darkness himself, he became lord of darkness! Category:Super seth saga Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories